


Raven goes Home

by IDMIDray



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDMIDray/pseuds/IDMIDray
Summary: Mentally and physically exhausted, Raven flies with no destination in mind. Or so she thought. Winding up outside on a tree staring at a cottage on Patch, led Raven to believe she had to come here. Staring down into blue eyes, she knew she was home.
Relationships: Raven Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long
Kudos: 14





	Raven goes Home

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place following the post credit scene of V5.  
> I've always wondered what happened following the look Taiyang gives Raven's raven form.  
> I know others have done this, I just wanted to share my take on it.

After Yang, her own daughter, told her off. After she lost Vernal, after she froze and hopefully killed the Fall Maiden. She took off. She didn’t return home, not yet. The tribe would understand Vernal’s sacrifice. The tribe stuck together, which was something Qrow couldn’t comprehend. She flew, not really knowing where she was going, she flew over trees, over small villages, over Grimm. She didn’t stop. She couldn’t stop. If she stopped, her thoughts would catch up to her. All her failures. All her accomplishments. Her fears and regrets. She kept flying. Past Mistral’s borders. She flew and flew, she never stopped. It didn’t take her long to realize where her wings were taking her.

She flew over Vale, taking a moment to stare at the remains of Beacon Academy, at the frozen Grimm above the tower, the Grimm moving around through the once peaceful city, huntsmen and huntresses working tirelessly to rid them. She kept going, she needed to see him. It was time. She circled the island of Patch once, twice, three times before going low enough to fly under the cover of the trees. She paused at Summer’s grave site. Her heart lurched, she hadn’t ever been able to bring herself to come here, she kept flying. The cottage was just around the corner.

She flew onto a tree, she remained quiet. She saw him kneeling in his garden. He had gotten better at farming in her absence she noticed. It had been such a long time, and yet, he looked exactly the same. She cawed before she could stop herself.

Taiyang looked up curiously, probably expecting Qrow, then eyes landed on her. His eyes lit up in recognition as he frowned.

Raven swooped down and transformed right in front of him.

Taiyang remained quiet, she stood up straight and looked at him. “Hello Tai.”

Taiyang sighed, putting the vegetables he was holding in the basket laying near him. “Raven.”

She blinked, he was mad, she knew he would be. “How have you been?”

Taiyang rolled his eyes, “Seriously? That’s what you have to say. After all these years?” He took a step towards her, “You’ve been gone for thirteen years. Your daughter had to grow up without her mother. I had to raise them without a wife.”

She crossed her arms over her chest defensively. “I ran into Yang, and Qrow.” She said in order to deflect attention off herself.

It had worked, for the time, she watched as his eyes visibly softened. “Let’s talk inside with a drink.”

Raven nodded and followed him inside. The cottage looked the same, the cottage looked more lived in though. Evidence of Yang, Ruby, Tai and even Qrow all over the kitchen and living room. She had never met Ruby before the events of Haven Academy. But Ruby looked exactly like her mother, like Summer. She had her personality too. She took the glass of tea Taiyang offered her and sat down at the table.

He took a sip and waited for her to start talking. She took a deep breath, “Qrow has officially disowned me.”

Taiyang laughed, “He hasn’t. He never could. He loves you too much for that. It’s why he hides the fact he still meets up with you from me. Obviously not well enough.”

Raven smiled, “He said as much at Haven.”

Taiyang shook his head, “No. He didn’t. I’m sure the next time he sees you, he’ll be just as happy as he always is to see you.”

“He shot at me Tai.”

He laughed again, “You two haven’t exactly seen eye to eye since our days at the academy.”

She frowned, huffed and looked away from him. She stared at the refrigerator; it was outdated but not the one she had picked out. It was completely covered with pictures, child’s drawings, lists and magnets.

“Qrow broke the first one.” Taiyang said, noticing where she was looking. “Not intentionally, he had just come back from a mission, he was exhausted and forgetting that there were breakable things in the house, used his aura to heal himself. His semblance took it out on the fridge.”

Raven smiled fondly, “Qrow always did have it out for appliances.”

“Raven.” He said, drawing her attention back to him. “What about my daughters?”

She nodded, “Salem’s followers had found my camp, to keep them alive, I agreed to work with them. Don’t give me that look Taiyang, I did what I had to do.” She said, as she watched Tai’s eyebrows furrowed in that disapproving way he had. “Yang had just left the camp before Salem’s followers arrived, I sent her, using my semblance, to Qrow upon her request. She is a fierce little thing.”

Taiyang smiled fondly, “Little? I do believe she is taller than you Raven.”

Raven laughed, “Somehow. She obviously got your genetics.”

Taiyang rolled his eyes. “Keep going.”

“After I arrived at Haven Academy, I arrived before the followers, so I checked up on them. Qrow has a scar on his stomach. I never got the chance to ask him about it, but it’s a recent one, and it looked deep and painful when it was still a wound.” She took a sip as Taiyang grimaced, “He’s alright though, alive. Yang was catching up with Ruby.”

“I’m glad Qrow stayed with Ruby and kept her safe.” Taiyang said.

“I’ve never understood why she seems to be closer to Qrow than his blood related niece is.” Raven stated.

“Because Yang reminds him too much of you. He told me once, he’s always afraid he’s going to accidently call her Raven one day. He hangs out with her, plays video games and stuff, but he can’t bring himself to have conversations with her. You know why he is close with Ruby. Summer was his best friend and partner. Ruby has that same personality, she’s easy to talk to and rely on.”

Raven rolled her eyes, “Anyways, the followers had laid a trap, but they didn’t fall for it. They all arrived with their weapons. They questioned Lionheart and Yang recognized me.”

“Recognized you?” Tai asked, as his hand fiddled with papers on the table.

Raven looked at him, “I showed her my bird form before I sent her to Qrow.”

“Wow, Why, did you do that?” Taiyang asked. He looked into her eyes, at her face.

“I wanted her to see what trusting Ozpin did to us.” She said simply.

“Raven. I specifically remember both you and Qrow being really excited to be able to turn into birds.”

She stared at him, “Shut up Taiyang.”

He laughed, “Obviously there was some kind of battle, my girls survive okay?”

Raven nodded, “Yang had a few choice words for me before I left Mistral. As far as I know Ruby and her friends are alright too.”

“Good, I’m glad to have any kind of update about them. I don’t think the mail is operating right. I got a letter from Ruby but that was before she crossed the border, and Qrow said he was going to write but he never did.” He rolled his eyes, “He never communicates.”

Raven smiled, “No, he never does. But he always says it’s our fault for not writing or messaging him.”

“At least now he can use the tower being down as an excuse.” Taiyang smugly said.

Raven laughed; she hadn’t laughed in so long. “Very true.”

Taiyang gave her a fond look. “Any idea where they were heading next?”

Raven frowned, “If I had to take a guess, I’d assume Mantle. They have one of the relics and need to get it somewhere safe.”

“Atlas huh?” Taiyang frowned as well, “I don’t think they are ready for Mantle.”

Raven sighed, “No, they aren’t. A few of my bandits have gone there looking for a few easy hits. The ones that have come back haven’t said anything good about the place.”

Taiyang downed the rest of his tea. “Qrow knows the headmaster though. Assuming he writes to let him know they are coming; it will go well. Assuming the letter goes through that is.”

Raven hummed, the exertion from pushing herself to fly the long distance was starting to hit her. “Mind if I spend the night?”

Taiyang nodded, “This is still your home.”

Raven looked at him, “Why aren’t you mad at me?”

Taiyang looked at his empty glass. “I was… for a long time. But… I think I understand why now. We got married young and had a kid soon after. Neither of us were prepared, and… you were scared. We were scared.”

Raven got up and moved across the table to sit next to Tai. “You are right, I was scared. I’ve never had a mother figure growing up. I didn’t know the first thing about being a mother. But I tried Tai, for you, for us. For our daughter. But it got to be too much for me. Oz, Salem, being a mother, not being able to be free without worrying about everyone’s safety. I needed a break. I’m sorry I left without saying anything. I’m sorry I let Yang grow up thinking I didn’t love or want her. I always meant to come back, but the tribe became too comfortable to leave. Besides, here I was close to Ozpin, to danger. Qrow fell for all he sold him, and he spends a lot of time here.”

Taiyang reached for her hand. “I’m not saying I forgive you for leaving, but I accept your apology, and I understand your reasoning.”

She curled her fingers around his hand. “I’ve missed you Tai.”

He smiled, “I’ve missed you too Rae.”

She leaned forward as he leaned closer. She felt his breath on her face before he turned away and ran his free hand through his hair. “If you stick around… I’ll be more inclined to forgive you.”

She smiled sadly, “I’m not sure I can do that Tai.” She squeezed his hand, “But I can try. I think I may be ready to start again… if you’ll have me?”

Taiyang nodded, “Of course Rae. I’ve always wanted you to come back. You’ve been the only one in my heart. Even after all this time.”

Raven looked at him, “Oh really? What about Summer?”

Taiyang blinked, “What about her?”

Raven rolled her eyes, “You got her pregnant Taiyang Xiao-Long.”

He laughed, “Yeah, but you’ve been the only girl I married.”

“That’s besides the point. You slept with her. She lived in this house for years.”

“I cared for and loved Summer, but in a different way than I have ever loved you Raven.” Taiyang responded.

“There is no difference there Taiyang.”

“Ah come on Raven, you know why I started dating Summer.”

“Because I left you alone long enough to move on to your other girlfriend?” She took her hand back and folded her arms across her chest.

“If this is about the time at Beacon. I was an idiot and a fool.” He reached for her, pausing only when he saw her smiling. “Like now. Apparently.”

Raven giggled, “Taiyang, I loved Summer too. Of course, I never minded her taking my place. I was just happy you had someone around you.”

Taiyang pouted, “This is exactly like that time at Beacon. You were fake mad at me for a month.”

Raven took his hands in her own. “I’m still mad about that time at Beacon.”

“Very funny Raven.” He said, staring into her eyes.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, both silent, making prolonged eye contact, each lost in the past. The contact was only broken when she yawned. That had been a tough fight and a long flight.

“You should go to bed.” Taiyang said softly. 

“Where am I to sleep?” she asked, half hoping to share Tai’s bed once again but half hoping to be left alone with all the blankets.

Taiyang smiled, “Until I forgive you, you can stay in Qrow’s bedroom.”

“He stays here a lot, does he live here, live here?” She asked, slightly jealous of Qrow’s ability to live under the same roof as Taiyang.

Taiyang frowned, “No, he stays here in between missions, I’ve offered him a more permanent arrangement, but he turns it down every time due to his semblance.”

“Yes, that’s right, his semblance…”

Taiyang smiled, “Anyways let’s get you to bed, we can talk more tomorrow morning.” He stood up and pulled her to her feet.

Raven followed Taiyang down the hall to Qrow’s bedroom, it didn’t have a homely feel to it like the rest of the cottage did. It seems like Qrow could never bring himself to be comfortable living here either. He had a picture of him with Ruby and Yang sitting on top of the dresser in a plain picture frame.

“I’ll… leave you to change and sleep. Have a good night Rae.” Taiyang said.

Raven turned to look at him, “You too Tai. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Taiyang nodded and walked away, Raven closing the door behind her. She looked around at her surroundings, besides the picture on the dresser, Qrow had two more pictures on the desk. One of team STRQ, he must’ve left his copy here for a change. The other of him with Taiyang and Summer. Raven’s fingers ran along Summer’s outline. She looked young but older than her time as Team STRQ’s leader.

Raven had missed a lot during her break, and Qrow had kept trying to bring her back. It was too late now, to be Yang’s mother, or Ruby’s mother. To them she would always be the woman who left. Summer is their mother, Summer who was a better sister and friend to Qrow. Raven could spend the rest of her life trying to make it up to the four of them, but she would never be able to be fully forgiven. Yang would resent her, Ruby who had no connection with her would probably follow Yang’s lead. Qrow… she had spent longer trying to pull away from him, that he had to resent her too. But Taiyang was willing to give her another chance. That gave her hope that her daughter, Qrow and Ruby would too. If her fears didn’t get the better of her again. If she chose to stay here instead of going back to the tribe. If she chose to be Taiyang’s wife again. She had a lot to think about, but for now. She was going to rest. She has all of tomorrow to think about what she wants to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow my works as of late always end up being revolved around Qrow Branwen. I don't have a problem.


End file.
